


Sweet

by Chairtastic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Baseball, Castelia City is closer to NYC than canon, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fish out of Water, Frottage, M/M, Mostly serious with some absurdism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Two electric types what did you expect, Underwear, pokemorph, super gay, these tags are a hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairtastic/pseuds/Chairtastic
Summary: Cletus Sweet becomes a rookie on a league baseball team in far-away Unova, and brings his boyfriend Terrance with him, antics ensue.





	1. Spicy & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> In this story's context, the Shinx line are Electric/Dark. Because they really ought to be.

**Chapter One--Spicy & Sweet**

\---

The wilds of Poni Island weren’t well populated. Its harsh environment had seen it all but abandoned when more pleasant options presented themselves. This became both a strength and a weakness for those who stayed: Strength in that they could make the most of the land, and become the closest thing to a farming powerhouse in the Alola Region, but weakness in that they could go days without encountering each other. The wide open space, mostly grassy plains dotted with palm trees, or sandstone gorges meant neighbors could be twelve miles apart in places. The perfect place to get away from people, and the worst place to suddenly find people.

 

Terrance found this out first hand while he ran like a madman along the transition between plains and a sandy beach.

 

By virtue of genetics and infrequent practice, Terrance was able to stay ahead of that which pursued him. His wardrobe for the day certainly did him no favors, being more conducive to city life than running for your life. Terrance was a raichu, an electric mouse, and the enormous stockpile of run-from-predators juice his ancestors had passed on to him let him stay a few feet ahead of that which chased him with intent to maul. As the sensation of air brushing past the swollen lightning-bolt end of his tail would attest, it was an ever-diminishing advantage.

 

Terrance wasn’t foolish enough to think he could out-run the beast forever, so he needed to be smart, and hide. He abandoned the beach/plains transition zone to run inland, toward the plains, and the tall grass that would be there. He gained some distance as the pursuing beast’s greater mass meant it couldn’t turn as sharply as Terrance could. This allowed him to run into the tall grass and duck down to try and hide.

 

The particular patch of tall grass Terrance had chosen to hide within occupied about a quarter mile’s space, and he hoped would hide him adequately. Every so often, he would see a distant pair of intense glowing points through the six-foot-tall grass and suddenly had to run again as the beast had found him.

 

Not once did he think he could overpower the beast with the stored electricity in his yellow cheek-mounted battery-organs. His pursuer was an electric-type too, evident in the ozone-like smell that preceded it, the persistent glow along its forearms, and arcs of visible electricity between its clawed hands. Terrance’s best bet was to stay low, continue to dodge the creature and keep moving.

 

So naturally, he found himself stuck in a patch of mud he hadn’t seen coming. His right foot sank up to his calf in the mud, the last remnant of a previous rainstorm, and held him fast. Terrance could have easily extracted himself from the mud, but every attempt was stopped when he felt his foot slipping out of his salmon-colored sneaker. In such a situation, it was insane to be so concerned with losing a shoe, but that was Terrance’s situation.

 

There was no compromise to be had with the mud, it seemed, so Terrance had to pull his foot free with a vile sucking squelch. To his lamentation, Terrance had also lost his sock, revealing his tan-brown foot and white furred toes. A roar and the sound of rustling grass let Terrance know his hunter had heard him too. The raichu booked it out of the situation with haste, but his hunter arrived closely in the direction he ran.

 

As the prey ran adjacent to where the predator ran from, the black-and-blue furred electric feline couldn’t possibly turn fast enough to catch him. But in passing, the hunter swiped his clawed hand at Terrance. The raichu’s v-neck shirt was caught and torn from his body by the force of their momentum. Terrance’s missing shoe put him off-balance just enough for the electric-mouse to stumble, which let his pursuer catch up. To the hunter’s credit, he did not go for the easy and painful option of yanking Terrance back by his long tail, rather he attempted to do so by the raichu’s Capri pants.

 

Terrance found his forward momentum halted and followed up by being tossed up and back. The beast had some preternatural power of getting rid of Terrance’s wardrobe, as his Capri pants were left behind in the electric feline’s grip. Poor mouse-boy sailed through the air with only one sock and shoe combo, and his electric-yellow tanga briefs keeping him decent. Raichu weren’t gifted with the power to land on their feet, so Terrance landed on his behind and had to scramble to try and get away before the beast was upon him. He opted to use his remaining shoe as a projectile to stun it while he ran.

 

A fully clothed electric mouse went into the tall grass, and a nearly naked one came out. Terrance’s tan-brown fur and white markings were on full display for his hunter and any witnesses who happened by. All throughout the hunt, Terrance hadn’t had the presence of mind to actually process the situation emotionally. He had been consumed with thoughts of ‘get away’, to the point where he had been an organic robot operating on adrenaline. But the adrenaline wore off, and with it the numbing effect. He began to really feel the fear of being hunted. That fear drove him to make a critical mistake: slow down enough that he could turn back and look behind him.

 

His hunter, a physically larger and more muscular luxray, took that as the moment to pounce. Unlike Terrance, the luxray had been nearly naked from the beginning of their chase, dressed only in a pair of briefs that had been sliced along the gusset to turn them into a loincloth. The electric feline lept forward and pounced Terrance to the ground by his shoulders. Pinned, the mouse-boy’s electric cheeks sparked in a threat, which prompted the lynx pokemon to flex the electric power stored in his forearms.

 

The electric mouse wriggled and kicked to try and escape, his arms couldn’t reach the luxray with his shoulders pinned. As if to prove a point, the luxray shifted his hold on Terrance, one hand moved to pin him by his neck, while his free hand grabbed one of Terrance’s kicking legs. The leg grabbed happened to sport the rodent’s remaining sock. A surge of electrical energy from the luxray’s arm paralyzed Terrance’s leg, which allowed him to drag it up, and lifted Terrance’s lower body off the ground.

 

The mouse’s flexibility was used against him, as the luxray pulled the paralyzed limb to his face, bit the sole of the sock, and tore it from the mouse’s foot in an overly brutal fashion to convey how easily the beast could inflict the same on Terrance. Mouse-boy stopped resisting a moment later. The luxray grinned at the mouse’s grudging acceptance of his power, while Terrance found his eyes drawn to something else.

 

The front of the luxray’s briefs-turned-loincloth tented out substantially, and as the mouse-boy watched, viscous drops of clear fluid dripped down from behind the dirty-white fabric to land on the raichu’s own undies. It didn’t take a genius to realize what the luxray’s intentions were. Even less when the lynx used his free hand to reach down and palm the entirety of Terrance’s wedding tackle. Physical stimulation as the luxray began to move his fingers around contributed greatly to a developing cherry-red blush on the raichu’s face, a sudden increase in the tightness of his tanga briefs, and an upturn in wriggling not meant for escape.

 

The luxray’s grin only grew as he beheld his long sought after prey transition from a grudging prisoner to a red-faced hot mess in seconds. When he flexed his electric powers while groping the mouse, all these things magnified. In bursts, the luxray delivered electrical stimulation to the mouse’s crotch while he drove the butt of his palm down Terrance’s covered dick, and rolled his balls around. Terrance’s tail proved to be a distraction, so the luxray wrapped his own star-tipped tail around it to keep the bolt-tail from unintentionally striking somewhere sensitive.

 

Before, the only sounds that had passed between them were the luxray’s roars and snarls. Added to the mix in light of recent developments were a plethora of short exclamations and one drawn-out hissing breath from Terrance. Terrance couldn’t keep his own electricity under control, and the sparks that emerged from his cheek-based electric organs released a sweet, sugary scent to mix with the musk of two mon’s lusts.

 

The luxray had been leaking on the ground on the regular since his ministrations to Terrance began, he only paused to adjust the front flap of his briefs-turned-loincloth to allow Terrance to see the cherry-red penis, and let it leak onto the raichu’s covered groin. Terrance’s yellow undies were already a mess from his own juices, revealing the dark brown dick underneath by transparency. After the luxray had let his dick drizzle onto Terrance’s tanga briefs a little, he returned to eletro-groping the mouse.

 

The electric stimulation became more frequent, and the wetness of Terrance’s undies improved conductivity. There was only one outcome for this.

 

Terrance’s white toes curled, his fingers dig into the dirt, his face became significantly redder, and his body tensed up so much he rose off the ground, all in anticipation of a climax. But right as he was nearing the edge, the luxray’s stimulation was removed once more. Being blocked at such an important time drove Terrance to whine, and try to reach for his crotch to finish himself. The luxray slapped away his hands, then leaned in to snarl at the mouse, a reminder of whom was in charge.

 

Once more, the Luxray shifted his position, abandoning Terrance’s neck to grip him by both thighs and reposition the electric mouse. The end result was the luxray having the raichu’s crotch at face level. Terrance watched as the luxray sniffed at his transparent tanga briefs, then gently took the broad waistband in his teeth and pull back. Terrance vocalized anguish at the coming destruction of his underwear, for what else could be the end result? An impromptu wedgie followed as the yellow tanga briefs were pulled away from his crotch, letting his meat and two veg breathe. The luxray continued to pull on the undies with his teeth until a combination of their sharpness and the strain caused the waistband to fail. A series of popping noises preceded the tanga briefs snapping at Terrance’s hips, and became a limp object in the luxray’s mouth.

 

The luxray waggled his eyebrows at Terrance’s red-faced pout and spat the broken undies onto Terrance’s stomach. From beneath the briefs-turned-loincloth, the luxray produced his dick and thrust it into Terrance’s. Two swords crossed, and prompted the release of many a lusty gasp from Terrance, and exhilarated rumble from the luxray. Terrance’s prior stimulation and near climax saw him finish first. He released a modest volume of spunk onto his undies-covered midriff, but the bigger payoff was the sudden glow and release of electricity from his cheeks that then flowed into the luxray. All the stimulation that the beast had given Terrance, Terrance gave back in one fell swoop and induced the luxray’s climax too. The beast released a far larger volume of semen onto Terrance, creating a line of off-white from the mouse’s neck to the ruined underwear on his belly.

 

Terrance had gone totally limp from his orgasm, and for a moment the luxray went the same way. Poor Terrance had his moment of serenity interrupted by the heavy electric feline slumping onto him. But then the cat rolled over and took the mouse with him. Terrance rested on the larger man’s chest, rising and falling with his breath, and was granted a chance to catch his own.

 

“You okay?” The luxray spoke at last, raspy from growling so often. “Back there, you looked legit scared of me.”

 

Terrance blindly reached up to boop the lynx pokemon on his nose. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but you’re pretty scary when you want to be.” Terrance’s reply was whispery but still heavy in sarcasm. “Hate to burst your bubble, but them’s the breaks.”

 

The luxray ran a hand down Terrance’s back, and it was past time that he stopped being ‘the luxray’ and went back to being Cletus. Despite Terrance not being a cat, it was Cletus’ instinct to pet his partner into a better mood. “Did you do that electricity thing on purpose?”

 

“Nah, that just sorta happened. Did it feel good?”

 

Cletus nodded and tapped Terrance on the head with his chin in so doing. “Yeah, if you can learn to do that on command I think you’ll be unbeatable at these things.”

 

Terrance cracked open one blue eye to look up at the ‘Gleam Eyes’ pokemon. “Thank you, that will be a useful way to go when I get revenge on you for wrecking my favorite pair of underwear.”

 

Cletus couldn’t bend far enough to show Terrance his sheepish smile without sitting up, so he settled for switching to petting the psychic/electric type with both hands. The luxray _had_ promised to leave the tanga briefs intact, so revenge was warranted. “I can only ask for mercy.”

 

“Mercy is for the weak, and you’re a strong man.” Once more Terrance booped the lynx on the nose. “Take your eventual electrocution like one.”

 

–

 

After recovering what portions of Terrance’s outfit were salvageable, the couple made their way home. Home for them was a houseboat moored at the southern pier of Poni Island, which came to be known as the Seafarer’s Village. The whole town floated on the water, with docks and floating wooden platforms as the connection between boats and buildings. Their houseboat was decently large caterpillar style boat modeled on a steelix, Terrance had inherited it from his parents after their passing, and it made living a lot less expensive.

 

The Village’s close-knit community also helped Terrance while Cletus was away at college, but for the time being the steelix boat was the only ship docked. The Seafarers that used the port were away at sea, to another port in the Alolan archipelago where they could hawk their wares. Even the Pokecenter had gone with them, which Cletus always found annoying at best.

 

‘What if you get hurt?’ He would ask Terrance. And the raichu would reply ‘I deal with it until they come back.’ ‘What if they don’t come back?’ He would ask again, and be responded to with ‘they always come back.’ Poni Island’s farmers could afford to have a medic on staff, or have medicine flown in if something happened, but Terrance couldn’t. Even though the treatment would be free, it would cost them too much to get a doctor out to Terrance to see him.

 

This was a frequent concern for Cletus and informed his classes when he left for college on Aether Paradise, the synthetic island. He’d gone the route of becoming a certified nurse, and EMT to acquire the knowledge, but that was ultimately a secondary goal for him.

 

In an attempt to be a good boyfriend, and lessen Terrance’s eventual vengeance, he carried the tan mouse bridal style into their houseboat. With so few people on the island, there seemed little reason to lock the doors. Cletus’ bag from his arrival, as well as his normal clothes, were still strewn around the living room from when the two of them had begun their roleplay. Terrance levitated himself out of Cletus’ grip and trotted off past the living room toward the bedroom/bathroom combination in the back. The clothes Cletus had ruined were discarded in a nearby bin, with the mouse making a point to arrange them so the tanga briefs were on top. Cletus watched the otherwise calm raichu vanish into the next room, and rubbed the back of his head.

 

He was going to be paying a price for breaking a promise to his boyfriend for quite some time, Cletus figured. Deservedly so, mind. While he heard the shower start up in the adjacent room, the luxray cleaned up after his past self. The loincloth undies were stowed away, and in anticipation of his own shower, a fully functional pair and joined by some loose shorts were fetched from his wardrobe Pokeball. Cletus stepped out onto the small promenade/porch along the houseboat’s exterior, whereupon his muscular rump found a resting place in one of the two folding chairs out on the porch. While he waited for Terrance’s shower to finish, the cat checked the bucket where Terrance’s catch for the day was stored.

 

Empty.

 

Cletus’ stomach dropped at the realization that the day he came back from college, something that was supposed to be a happy time for them, was then marked by a day of no catches for Terrance, and a broken promise. It made him want to punch himself.

 

Terrance filled an old role that singlehandedly earned the money they needed to send Cletus to school: pearl diving. The clampearls and shellder of Poni Island’s waters produced pearls the color of gleaming bronze, and for the time being there was no way to cultivate them. And as a psychic type, Terrance could convince the mollusks to part with their pearls without killing them, which allowed him to avoid nasty government regulation about the number of killed shellfish. There were times when the raichu would have a literal bucket full of pearls, star shards, perhaps even precious metals. But then there were times when Terrance wouldn’t find anything at all for weeks.

 

It wasn’t a happy line of work, it wasn’t reliable, and it wasn’t safe. Being an electric and psychic type gave the mouse pokemon a good safety net, but one encounter with a sharpedo, one bad day, and Cletus might have come home to an empty boat. He’d never know what had happened.

 

As he sat and thought about these things, he lost track of time. He was brought back to reality by a gentle touch on his shoulder and Terrance informing him that it was Cletus’ turn to shower. He found the first aspect of Terrance’s revenge was that the houseboat’s hot water was exhausted and Cletus had to recharge the heater himself. The luxray showered, re-dressed, and returned to the exterior of the ship. There did he find Terrance sitting in a folding chair, with his tail’s bolt-tip floating alongside with two drinks on it like a table.

 

“Yeah you didn’t keep a promise,” Terrance said without turning to look at Cletus as the electric lynx sat down alongside him. “But it was just some clothes. So, nothing worth a big revenge plot for.” Telekinetically, the bottle of pinap flavored soda was opened and floated up for Cletus to take.

 

The electric/dark type took his soda and sat down in his original seat. When he glanced over to Terrance, it was to see the raichu’s face in a visibly forced neutral expression. One sip of pinap soda gave the luxray the confidence to speak up about the topic. “That doesn’t seem like you… hate to break this to you babe, but you have this really strong vindictive streak in you.”

 

Terrance’s neutral expression wavered, and he quickly snatched up his mago flavored soda for a swig. “I… don’t want to ruin your stay here with grudges, is all.”

 

Something was up, Cletus could tell. “Babe, that’s literally never been true before. Crafting your revenge is like baseball for me. What’s up?” While he observed his boyfriend refusing to meet his eyes or answer, Cletus glanced at the bucket once more. “Is it because there have been no good catches lately? It’s okay, I have a friend in the financial program who helped me set up a savings account.”

 

“No. Well, yes, but not entirely.” Terrance left his soda floating in the air then left his seat to duck inside for a second, then returned with some envelopes. “Mail for you came the other day. Here.”

 

Cletus examined the mail and set his soda down on Terrance’s tail-stool to use both hands. None of it had been opened, the raichu adamantly refused to do so. There was a letter from his parents, a credit card application, and a letter from… the Castelia Chasers, looking every single kind of official. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Oh.”

 

In silence, the luxray read the mail that actually mattered. His parents mirrored his concern for Terrance living alone without a Pokecenter nearby and tried to convince him to convince Terrance to come to live with them in Hau’oli City. Other news was that his sister had a new kid, but they didn’t have any more details at the time of their writing. Then came the letter from the Chasers.

 

He didn’t need to read it, it was mostly a formality. He’d talked with the Chasers recruiter back at college and signed the needed paperwork. But Terrance couldn’t know that. “I already know they signed me,” the electric/dark type told the electric/psychic.

 

Terrance, naturally, whirled on him with a mix of confusion and surprise on his face.

 

“I was gonna tell you in a couple days after we’d gotten used to being around each other again. Maybe… after sex, so you’d be too tired to get stressed out about it?” Cletus knew he deserved the narrow-eyed glare his boyfriend gave him for that. “But uh, yeah. I have my college on hold while I’m playing with them, which starts next season. My starting salary will be half a million per year, going up over the course of seven years which will end with me earning around three million.” Cletus watched as Terrance’s forced-neutral expression returned, so he kept on explaining. “The season starts in February, but there will be some promotional training and stuff before then, and I’d be away from home off and on until around October outside of homestead games.”

 

“Home?” The raichu took his drink back from the air and sipped at it. “I doubt they’d let you come all the way back here for….” It appeared to click in the mouse’s head. “Oh. You’d be moving to Castelia too. Right.”

 

Cletus kept his eyes on Terrance for a second after that, then gently corrected him. “’We’ would be moving to Castelia. Right?”

 

“O-oh, I didn’t… I, I thought--”

 

“What? That’d I leave you behind? ‘Gee, Terrance, thanks for being the best boyfriend in the whole damn world, getting me through college so I can have a shot at my dream job, kindly fuck off?’ That’s how you think I’d do you?” Cletus rose to his feet and paced along the porch to convey how taken aback he was by the notion.

 

“I didn’t know _what_ you were going to do,” Terrance stood as well and defended himself. “For all I knew, you’d leave and come back for a week or two a year. Plus, I was kinda hoping you’d get recruited by a team in Alola so we wouldn’t have to move.”

 

The two boyfriends stood face to face, highlighting the difference between them. Terrance was only five-one, and his build could be easily written off as ‘twinkish’, where Cletus was six-nine and had a carefully built physique for baseball. “...We probably shoulda had this sort of talk before it came up, huh?”

 

Terrance nodded his agreement. “...I don’t want to move—this is home for me. But I will. Because frankly, a few months is still better than like, a half-dozen weekends. On the condition that we do not sell the boat!”

 

The last part was shouted as the electric feline scooped the mouse pokemon up in a back-popping hug. “Eee!” For a moment, all the tension between them was gone, and they could really enjoy the development. But then Cletus had a realization that drove him to smirk evilly down at his boyfriend. “Of course, going to a big city like Castelia… you need to take a last name.”

 

Terrance puffed up visibly, and his electric organs flared with dawning rage. “You _planned_ this,” he accused the lynx. “So that I’d have to take that stupid last name thing you city folk have! All of this was a trick!”

 

“My evil plot is revealed, all these years of hard work to saddle you with a second name that is required literally everywhere outside Alola.” Cletus pressed the squeaking, enraged electric mouse to his chest in a retraining hug. “And you’ve agreed! Bwa ha ha, there is no escape now!”

 

In perhaps a week’s time, depending on how long it took them to find a judge willing to approve the name, Terrance would take on Cletus’ last name simply to get it over and done with. And while perhaps Terrance would never properly respond to it, Cletus would certainly get a kick out of every time the mouse was called ‘Mr. Sweet’.

\---


	2. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrance and Cletus get ready to leave Alola.

**Chapter Two: Bitter Sweet**

 

 

Early on into looking at property listings in Castelia City, Terrance learned that he was not going to enjoy living in Castelia City. Everything was so _expensive_. There were apartments that cost more than a farm with seventeen thousand acres of land. Then they had to look at travel expenses, getting everything through customs, and a regional passport for Terrance since he didn’t have Unova citizenship. More than once, Terrance had to step away from the laptop on which they did all this work to try and calm down. To think, years ago he balked at how much money it would cost to send Cletus to school. The property prices made him pitch the idea of living in the houseboat at Castelia City more than once. But upon looking up Castelia’s long-term docks, they found no open moorings.

 

The two of them talked about this while in the sleeping area of the houseboat, the only place where Cletus’ laptop could get a wifi signal, and where they could both lounge on the snorlax-shaped bed. Cletus breezed through the digital interfaces, in a way that made Terrance wonder if he’d practiced for the eventuality. The luxray knew a promotional code to use in a Realtor's website to get Chasers sponsored listings for their new players. Then Cletus started to ask him things he couldn’t quite understand like ‘open concept loft’ or ‘condominium’. Terrance had to put his foot down on the issue, because Cletus was so lost in excitement that he failed to notice his boyfriend’s frustrations.

 

“I don’t know what those words mean!” The mouse suddenly shouted and caused his boyfriend to jump in surprise. Terrance’s cheeks sparked and his tail thrashed to convey his anger. “ _I_ didn’t get to the big fancy school and learn all these weird words—so could you slow down and _explain?!_ ”

 

Cletus recovered from the much smaller man’s outburst and started the explanation behind what he had brought up earlier. The lynx would be sure to glance over at his boyfriend, to make sure what he said was correctly parsed. “...so the idea is that it’s just a space with as few restrictions on what you can put where,” Cletus said. “You get to decide where the sleeping space is, where offices are, stuff like that. Sound good so far?”

 

“That sounds like a stupid idea that landlords tricked people into thinking is smart so that they didn’t have to bother hiring architects,” Terrance replied, effectively nixing the open concept options.

 

“It so totally is.” Without missing a beat, Cletus navigated to the townhouses section. “Any of these look good to you?”

 

Some did, but any time Terrance looked at the listed price alongside them he felt sick. “Not really. Couldn’t we live… outside the city itself? Where you could just take a train or something to work?” Terrance’s sickly feeling diminished as Cletus showed him some suburban homes, but it was the difference between being struck with both hands to being struck with one as far as he was concerned. “Why is _everything_ so expensive in Castelia?! Do they not want people to be able to afford living there?!”

 

Cletus hesitantly nodded, to Terrance’s befuddlement. “Castelia City’s kind of the home of the whole world’s financial industry. Basically, it’s where the rich people who have so much money that it makes more money for them on its own live.” The lynx pushed aside the laptop to roll on his side for boyfriend cuddles. Terrance filled the space beside him, and let the gentle rumble of Cletus’ purring help calm him down. “What’s up with you? You’re all stressed out—and you shouted just a bit ago! That’s as rare as an honest politician.”

 

Terrance’s rounded ears flicked back when Cletus brought up the yelling. ‘People with power don’t yell’, as he had spouted ad-nauseam during his bratty teenage years. “Everything you’ve shown me about this place costs more money than I’ve ever seen in my life.” The raichu’s tail sought out the luxray’s and wound round it. “ _I_ don’t have any savings, so I can’t just magically make the money to buy a place like that just… appear. And it worries me that you think I can.”

 

Cletus realized early on what the issue was, and mentally punched himself for letting the situation get so far out of hand, but permitted to let Terrance talk, just in case Terrance had other worries that used the rare moment of emotional vulnerability to escape. The significantly larger man drew the blue-eyed mouse to meet his gaze. “I want to preface this, by saying it’s _my_ fault for not telling you. I’m sorry.” Cletus braced himself for the admission that would resolve the issue. “Each team in the league has an budget of money they use in recruitment… that is offered as cash bonuses to incentivize players signing with the team. So, um.” Cletus turned and coughed, suddenly nervous about talking finances with his boyfriend’s undivided attention. “I got a pretty big bonus, so I can swing pretty much any place we saw on that website. Just… pick the one you like the most?”

 

For a solid minute, Terrance didn’t move or say anything. For sixty seconds he just stared at his progressively more uncomfortable boyfriend. “How much did your bonus stack up against others in the league?”

 

The question threw Cletus for a loop, and he stammered briefly before he could articulate the answer. “Um. Highest of the Chasers rookies, third highest in the league overall?”

 

“So, as far as the Chasers rookies go, you’re the gold medalist? You’re the Kahuna?” Terrance’s expression shifted from stunned to lewd as he pushed Cletus onto his back, then straddled his hips. The raichu seemed to enjoy the ‘confused-but-interest-to-see-where-this-goes’ expression on Cletus’ face. He pinched his chin between his fingers in a thinker pose, all the while he could feel Cletus’ groin bulge out beneath him. “No, no. I think _I’m_ the kahuna here, and you…,” he trailed his free hand down Cletus’ chest while he pondered. “You’re an avatar of Solgaleo, enraged that I have neglected to give you what I owe you.”

 

“Is… the fact that I have a bigger ‘professional baseball dick’ than the other rookies turning you on?” Cletus’ question was voiced with a mix of confusion and awe. Usually, it would be at least a day before the raichu would be willing to plot out a roleplay session, and the sex in between would be mostly vanilla.

 

“In case it hasn’t been obvious over the past five years of us having sex,” Terrance leaned down to whisper into Cletus’ big ear. “You asserting your dominance over others in multiple different venues turns me on. Now!” Terrance leaned back, further than he had initially, so that his ass was planted firmly on Cletus’ growing bulge. “It’ll be a long walk there and back, but unlike the Tapus, Solgaleo doesn’t mind impersonation or having sex on his holy ground. You down?”

 

Cletus casually reach over, flipped the laptop upside down so it wouldn’t catch the bed on fire, and sat up with his boyfriend still on his lap. “Solgaleo demands his due.”

 

–

 

It was a long trip to the altar of the sunne, by the time the raichu kahuna arrived, it was nearing sundown. The legendary Pokemon would be displeased even more so by the lateness of the hour. Normally, the kahuna would bow their head only to the island’s Tapu guardian, but Poni and Ula’ula had the special privilege of featuring the temples to the emissaries of the sun and moon respectively. That meant that the kahunas for those islands had to pander to two potentially devastating physical gods with wildly different notions of ‘morality’, ‘value of life’, or ‘personal space’. Solgaleo was particularly severe in that third category, exemplified in the demands he would place on the kahuna.

 

With psychic levitation, it was easy to ascend the implausibly lengthy staircase up to the butte where the altar of Solgaleo lay. The altar wasn’t a palace, but an open-air courtyard surrounded by the sandstone gorges of Poni Island. The Sunne altar was one of the few oases in the arid middle portion of the island, so plantlife grew around the channels of water that flew freely. The raichu would be able to appreciate the beauty of the altar were it not for the circumstances of his visit.

 

Terrance, the kahuna, was dressed as if he had just come from work. His normal clothes hidden underneath a blue-green boilersuit, with a duffle bag over one shoulder. He floated, balancing on the broad lightning-bolt tip of his tail to sail over the worn stone to the focal point of the altar—the middle ground between the stairway, and the Sunne-disk which Solgaleo used to collect the sun’s energy. The legendary Pokemon’s avatar was already there and quite displeased.

 

A luxray, perhaps an omen of how viscerally displeased Solgaleo was. His mighty arms and legs were decorated with beaded strings and flowers from the altar’s impromptu garden, and he seemed naked except for a skirt made of palm fronds, and a heavy necklace bearing the spiked-hoop symbol of Solgaleo. The luxray’s lip curled as the raichu kahuna approached, and his body language conveyed impatience, frustration, and pent-up energy. “You are late, mortal,” the avatar of Solgaleo all but snarled. “My hunger grows with every moment, what have you brought me to stave off your flesh being my meal?”

 

The kahuna, Terrance, made no effort of hiding how done he was with Solgaleo’s antics. A great and mighty god should not behave like a child demanding to be fed. Still, he stepped off his tail, knelt down, and set the duffle bag in front of himself. “Sorry, work dragged on late today. If you’d bother to learn how _phones_ work--,” Terrance’s exasperated explanation was cut off by the legendary pokemon’s avatar channeling lightning along his arms.

 

“Enough excuses! My meal, or your flesh! Either will suffice!” The legendary Pokemon’s avatar paced in front of Terrance like a caged animal.

 

The raichu sighed and unzipped the duffle bag to lay out its contents for the sun’s emissary. A brand new cocksleeve, a bottle of sunflower-scented lube, his favorite, a Bad Dragonite dildo inspired on the legendary Rayquaza, and three of the sluttiest porn magazines that Terrance could find. Solgaleo’s appetites weren’t literal, hungry for food, but metaphorical hungry for release. Because the sun’s emissary couldn’t figure out how to masturbate like every other pent-up guy.

 

Solgaleo’s luxray avatar pounced upon the offering like a starving man would a hamburger. Terrance rolled his eyes and stood up to leave the god to his lustful release.

 

“Have fun, try to make the lube last this time. It’s expensive.”

 

A warning growl from the luxray froze Terrance in his tracks. “How _dare_ you, mortal?” He threw the trio of magazines at Terrance when the raichu turned to face him. “You have offered this to me before! Three and a half years ago, this was offered to me!” Solgaleo’s avatar rose to his full height and sparked menacingly as he approached Terrance. “Your offering is rejected, now your flesh will be my meal!”

 

Terrance, in light of the situation, glanced at his wrist where no watch lay. “Oh, would you look at the time, I gotta go.” Then he ran as one should when an angry god pursued them. Unfortunately, Solgaleo’s avatar closed the gap and snagged Terrance’s tail just below the bolt-tip in his jaws. The slightest bit of pressure from the feline’s teeth filled Terrance with instinctual dread, his head was filled with genetic shouts for him to get away at all costs.

 

“I don’t need you to have this puffy piece to make use of your flesh, mortal,” Solgaleo threatened around Terrance’s tail. “Consider how strongly you resist.”

 

The raichu did, and stopped pulling against the luxray’s grip. He stood statuesque while the physical god reached out for his boilersuit. The moment Terrance’s tail was free, he used his psychic powers to explode the boilersuit that Solgaleo’s avatar gripped him by. Once free again, he hopped onto his tail and floated away like it was a skateboard. With the protective suit gone, the tan-brown body of the raichu was mostly on display as his normal clothes consisted of a tank top shirt, and short cycling shorts that barely concealed his underwear. Today had been a bad day to wear his ‘are you nasty?’ shorts, Terrance decided when Solgaleo’s avatar pursued him on all fours.

 

Once he got to the stairs, he had to dodge a sudden lunge from the luxray, which sent the electric/psychic type spinning back toward the altar. He became so dizzy, Terrance fell off his tail transport, and his left shoe flew off from the force of his spinning. His pursuer recovered faster than Terrance, and he just barely got his right foot up in time to block another attack by the sun’s emissary.

 

The luxray’s jaws clamped down on either side of the salmon-colored sneaker, then yanked it off. Solgaleo’s avatar seemed upset that the shoe would dare, and spent a moment tearing it to shreds of cloth and rubber while Terrance crawled away. It bought him scant seconds, however, and soon after Solgaleo pursued him again.

 

Perhaps, Terrance thought as the luxray tackled him and pinned him to the stone tiles on his stomach, it had been futile to try resisting the sun’s emissary from the start. But he had to make the attempt to avoid whatever ‘use’ the god sought to make of his body—if only because he had work the next day, and people would ask why he was limping.

 

The sun’s emissary haphazardly forced down the mouse’s cycling shorts and did a double-take at what he found beneath. “You adorn yourself with my symbol, perhaps you desired this outcome from the very beginning?” Beneath the cycling shorts had been a pair of white bikini briefs with the symbol of Solgaleo occupying most of the seat. These two were forced down and off the raichu’s legs. For a moment, Terrance was free again and he tried to capitalize on the moment as he had before. But instead he found his own underwear thrown over his face and used to wrangle him back into the luxray’s pin. “No no. I am _done_ playing with my food.”

 

Solgaleo’s avatar left Terrance’s underwear over his face, positioned so that his mouth was visible through one leg hole, and an eye the other, then used the cycling shorts to bind Terrance’s arms behind his back. With his ‘meal’ properly restrained, the physical god retrieved the sunflower-scented lube that had been part of his rejected offering and positioned himself to behold the raichu’s rear. Terrance, for his part, was certain he was blushing so hard it was visible through the underwear over his face. The luxray’s hands lifted Terrance’s hips up until his knees were beneath him, in a ‘head down, ass up’ pose. Whereupon the luxray popped the top on the lube bottle and poured out a generous quantity onto his fingers.

 

“Solgaleo is not _vengeful_ , no matter how much one such as you would deserve it for failing to provide a meal and then trying to flee. So he will endeavor to see you adequately prepared for being his meal.”

 

Terrance, the real Terrance, briefly thought that he needed to talk to Cletus about switching between referring to himself in the first and third person style. It had to be one or the other all the way through, no mixing.

 

He then jumped when the luxray spread Terrance’s legs enough to expose his hole, whereupon a bit of the earthy-scented lube was drizzled between his cheeks. Terrance suffered the fingers that were inserted into him with only the occasional grunt of discomfort. But then Solgaleo’s avatar happened upon the magic button—Terrance’s prostate. It was impossible to hide when the luxray found it, Terrance’s dick went hard as a rock, he clenched down around the luxray’s fingers, his toes curled and his breathing became unsteady for a moment.

 

He could almost _feel_ the evil smile the avatar of Solgaleo had on his face. Terrance tried to brace for the repeated, purposeful stimulation of his prostate that followed, but it was no good. After a half-dozen hits, the poor raichu’s cock was leaking steadily and he let out plaintive squeaks with each poke.

 

The sun had been setting all throughout the chase and setup, but when the remaining light vanished all at once, Terrance knew it was due to Solgaleo lining up for the big event. He was vindicated a second later when he felt a dick press at his lubed up hole and start on in. Solgaleo had been true to his word and lubed the mouse up enough not to feel mood-ruining pain from the penetration. It felt like forever until Terrance felt the palm frond skirt and Solgaleo’s hips connect with his cheeks. Terrance let out a shaky breath when the physical god was fully inside him, that he promptly sucked back in when Solgaleo began to pull out.

 

The old in-and-out began to build up speed, driving Terrance to squeak every time the luxray went to the hilt in him. He could feel the electric feline’s purring through the dick in his ass, it was like having a pulsing vibrator up there and was by far the least part of the act he was able to endure. Until Solgaleo decided to _experiment_. The luxray avatar of the solar lion bit down on Terrance’s clavicle and reached around to the raichu’s groin. But rather than go for the electric/psychic type’s cock directly, he put one claw into the steady stream of pre-seminal fluid that leaked from it.

 

Seconds later, Terrance jerked at the minute electric shock that went up to his dick and seemed to tweak every single nerve ending in his groin. It felt like when he hit his funny bone like the nerve endings weren’t meant to process the input and just threw garbage data at his brain to make sense of it. However, the luxray timed his next shock to coincide with a powerful thrust in the raichu’s ass, which seemed to resolve the garbage data problem—it convinced Terrance’s nervous system that what he felt was ‘good’. This all left the bound mouse a writing mess under the god, which seemed to please the luxray immensely.

 

“You-oooo s- _uhnn_ of a bitch,” Terrance gasped out around such ministrations.

 

Solgaleo said nothing back but picked up his pace for thrusting and electrocution. The lynx used his biting grip to keep Terrance from wriggling too far as the solar emissary made use of him. To both of their surprise, it was the luxray who finished first, accelerating his thrusts until he unloaded deep in the mouse’s intestines. The luxray was still for a while after that, and Terrance was afraid he’d fall asleep on top of the raichu right after climax and leave Terrance hanging. The luxray didn’t immediately pass out, but he was clearly sluggish as he pulled his dick out, and released the mouse’s shoulder.

 

Terrance’s underwear was removed from his face and clumsily pulled back up his legs, where the luxray yanked them up in the back just enough to give Terrance a wedgie and press the fabric directly to his well-used hole. In the front, the mouse’s dick was still hard and on display, which became even clearer when the luxray lifted raichu’s torso up so he could sit.

 

“Meal… not done!” Solgaleo’s avatar suddenly lunged forward and took Terrance’s dick in his mouth. The luxray’s broad tongue licked the mouse’s dick from root to head, all while his sharp carnivore teeth surrounded the cock on all sides. Suddenly the luxray started to suck on Terrance’s dick so strongly it caused his lips to form a seal around it, and produce an awful sound. That, combined with the good dicking that the luxray had given him previously was enough to tip Terrance over the edge and blow sugar-sweet spunk all down the luxray’s throat.

 

With both of them satisfied, the roleplay came to an end and they were once more two boyfriends with really weird kinks. “Did you like that thing I did with the electricity?” Cletus asked Terrance while he unbound the mouse’s arms. “I was a little afraid it’d hurt you.”

 

“It did at first,” Terrance answered while he put his cycling shorts back on. “But I warmed up to it. Of course, you know, I’m going to do it to you eventually.” The raichu gave his boyfriend a positively vicious smile while he retrieved Cletus’ clothes with his psychic powers. “Perhaps I could combine it with _sounding_?”

 

“...Is this because I tore up your shoe? Because I can buy you new shoes, I don’t think I can buy me a new dick.” The once-mighty ‘avatar of Solgaleo’ scooted away from his boyfriend while holding his hands in front of his groin. “Babe, I’m sorry!”

 

“Oh no, you’re not. _You’re going to be_ , but you’re not sorry yet.”

 

–

 

The day had come. All the packing was done, with both boyfriends carrying backpacks full of pokeballs containing their possessions. All except one. The empty steelix-shaped boat bobbed near the port, as Cletus undid the mooring. Terrance stood and watched the boat shift more easily with so little weight to keep it down.

 

In his hands, he held a grey Pokeball covered in semi-spherical growths, the heavy ball that had only been used to transport the ship when repairs were needed. Further down the docks, a little magikarp-shaped rental boat waited to take them to Melemele Island where they could then board the ship to go to Unova. They were going to leave pretty much the moment Terrance stored the houseboat. He just needed to stop putting it off and actually _do it_.

 

Cletus stood alongside him and wrapped his star-tipped tail around Terrance’s rounded lightning bolt tail in a show of support. The raichu decided he wasn’t ready for the boat to stop being his home, but that he likely would never be ready. So he just pointed the ball at the boat, and let it convert his lifelong home into red light for easy transport.

 

“Let’s go,” he told Cletus after he shrunk the heavy ball down to fit in his pocket. “Before I get cold feet. ...Well, cold _er_ feet.”

 

The luxray tried to make himself smaller behind his boyfriend as they walked toward the magikarp ship. “I apologized for wrecking your shoes so many times now—I can get you new ones when we get to Melemele. You’re not going to hold this grudge all the way to Unova, are you?”

 

“All I said was my feet are cold! I’m used to being in the water hunting for pearls by now, or napping.” With a huff, Terrance clambered into the magikarp boat while the floatzel operator tried to ignore the couple’s squabbling. She wasn’t paid enough for that.

 

No one was paid enough for that.

 

On the ride to Melemele, Cletus told Terrance about the ins-and-outs of Castelia city’s life. Apparently, he had friends in the city that he’d met in school. “Don’t stop and gawk at things in the middle of the sidewalk, people will shove you. There’s so many people trying to get to so many different places, and they have so much to do that the worst thing you can do in the city is wasting someone’s time….”

 

While he talked, Terrance retrieved a small ice box from Pokeball storage, took out an ice-coated bag and returned the ice box to storage. Then he abandoned his own seat in the boat to sit in Cletus’ lap, while the luxray continued to chatter on about Castelia City. Terrance broke open the icy bag and produced from within a round berry covered in orange growths. A bit of electricity thawed it out and allowed him to crack the outer shell to get at the white flesh inside, which he held up to his boyfriend’s mouth to catch his attention.

 

The luxray stopped his chatting suddenly to sniff at the berry, then take it out of Terrance’s fingers. In seconds, it was chewed up and gone. “Liechi berries?”

 

“Mhm.” Terrance thawed out another and ate it himself before offering another to Cletus. “I had them saved for a special occasion, and if I didn’t do something with them now, they’d probably stay saved for the rest of our lives.” The fifth and final berry’s fleshy insides were split between the two of them to enjoy. “A bit of sweetness to make the bitter pill of leaving home easier to swallow seems good enough for me, what about you?”

 

“Yeah. But I woulda served them with some rum since they’re frozen and they can act like ice… I’m ruining the moment, aren’t I?”

 

“Just a little bit,” commented the boat operator.

–

 

 


	3. Sweet Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cletus and Terrance arrive in Castelia City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With some feedback, I've realized I structured the fic incorrectly by trying to divide it into porn and plot too cleanly. Time to muddy the waters and really make this the story I was wanting to tell: A sexy slice of life.

**Chapter 3: Sweet Apple.**  
  
  
Cletus kept his word. While Terrance sat down with an immigration specialist to finagle to particulars of getting a passport, Cletus ran out and went shopping for some shoes. Melemele was such a relaxed place that the ‘no shirt, no shoes’ policy from other regions simply didn’t exist, so Terrance faced no censure for going barefoot.  
  
  
Terrance emerged from the specialist’s office annoyed by how much pressure she had applied to try and get Terrance to accept marrying Cletus to resolve most of the issues. But all that melted when his boyfriend rushed up to him with a box for him to open and more laying in wait. The contents were a basic pair of sandals, but with little images of goldeen and seaking on them. It was clear that they were meant for women, but Terrance didn’t care, he was smitten with them instantly—save for the brief moment when he caught the price listed on the box and almost dropped the box.  
  
  
Terrance hadn’t worn sandals in years so it took him just a tad longer than perhaps was acceptable to figure out how to work the straps to secure them. But once he had them on he was positively clinging to Cletus’ arm for the rest of the day.  
  
  
“I’m really looking forward to when you get your first taste of Castelia City’s winter,” Cletus told his boyfriend with glee. “I can just picture you all bundled up to the point where no one realizes how twinkish you are.”  
  
  
“What the hell’s a twink?” Terrance asked, and prompted a nearby pair of youngsters to nearly burst out laughing. They fled, half because of Terrance’s sudden interest in their existence, and half to avoid making a scene.  
  
  
Cletus was in a similar situation but composed himself to answer. “Twinks are… well, skinny dudes, on the shorter side of things, usually pretty young things that get many a dick up their ass.” The luxray scooped up his squinting boyfriend to carry bridal style and nuzzle into his neck. “But you’re too close to being a dinosaur to be a real twink, so you’re just ‘twinkish’. Maybe a fox, or wolf. I can fit into the giraffe or jock categories because I’m tall and a sports dude.”  
  
  
Terrance attempted to scowl at his boyfriend, but Cletus’s public display of affection had him too warm on the inside. “Put me down, people are staring.” People actually weren’t staring, but Terrance just didn’t want to give anyone the option of making a scene about Cletus carrying him around.  
  
  
“Well, consider this practice. Because, uh.” Cletus’ expression conveyed dread, which Terrance couldn’t understand. “Paparazzi are going to be staring at us frequently. They’re likely to give you agita they’ll be butting into our business so often.”  
  
  
Terrance had never seen his boyfriend so annoyed and afraid at the same time. His instincts told him to offer comfort, which he did by holding either side of his boyfriend’s face and rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks under his eyes. Cletus couldn’t resist those spots and returned Terrance’s PDA with purring. “If these… ‘paparazzi’ give you problems, then I’ll just beat them up whenever they appear. What do they look like?”  
  
  
Terrance’s words seemed to counter his efforts to calm Cletus down.  
  
  
He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and frowned. “Yeah. That’s the problem—I know you can and will beat them up if they get too nosy. Which will just make them do it more.” He paused to look around as if he were suddenly afraid of someone jumping him in the middle of quiet Hau’oli City. “Look, paparazzi are just people who snap photos of celebrities and sell them to newspapers and stuff. Some will take videos, or ask really inappropriate questions.”  
  
  
“But you’re just a baseball player, not a celebrity.” Terrance knew the second he saw Cletus’ face, that he’d said something wrong. A brief hurt look passed over his boyfriend’s face, and it made Terrance feel like he’d been bitten by a shellder. “Baseball players… _are_ celebrities?”  
  
  
“Really good baseball players are.” Cletus put the unintentional slight behind him and touched his forehead to Terrance’s. “I’m not one of the big shots yet, mind. But even if I’m not, I’m good at what I do. People are going to want to talk to me, ask me to sign stuff, ask me to date them.” Cletus pulled his head back in realization. “Look, babe, they’ll likely be teenage girls or stupid young guys, don’t kill them if they ask stuff like that, okay?”  
  
  
Terrance’s expression had been as dark as Cletus’s partial typing. “Fine. I will put away my wrath and let them make fools of themselves for lusting after you.” In the back of his mind, Terrance pieced together that it wasn’t normal that his boyfriend ought to be afraid Terrance would legitimately murder people for making romantic overtures. “Now I think I asked you to put me down?”  
  
  
“Just one more minute?”  
  
  
“One minute, then we need to go tell your parents the good news.”  
  
  
Cletus spent his last minute of carrying Terrance purring while Terrance continued to stroke his face. The moment was ruined by the couple’s first interaction with a paparazzo which ended peacefully to both Terrance and Cletus’ surprise.  
  
  
Amazing how asking permission beforehand could diffuse a situation.  
  
  
–  
  
  
“So during training, I kind of developed a new move that could be useful in our sessions.”  
  
  
Terrance looked up from trying to figure out the tutorial on the tablet computer that Cletus had bought him on a whim. He was sitting on their bed in their room onboard the oceanic ferry between Alola and Unova, minding his own business, in just a tank top and a pair of tighty-whities. “It’s not that electric stimulation thing you’ve been doing the past couple times, is it? That’s fun, but not something I want every single time.”  
  
  
Cletus, in an even greater state of nakedness with only a fashion jockstrap on, sat down on the bed and stuck his tongue out. “No, that’s just something I picked up on watching some electric-type porn. It can make any water or flying-type turn into a gibbering mess, it’s great to watch.” He scooted closer to Terrance so the two could intertwine their tails. “No, what I figured out how to do was combine substitute and double team to create a sort of cloning technique? Multiple solid versions of me, that have mass.”  
  
  
Terrance’s eyes went wide, and his mind filled with possibilities. A moment later, he leaned over and nuzzled into Cletus’ neck. “That’s my big, smart guy. I bet the baseball league just loved that.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah! I’m like ninety-five percent sure that’s why I got such a high bonus.” Cletus’ face turned slightly red before he made another admission. “And uh, I might have tested them to make sure they can endure a proper fucking.”  
  
  
“...So what you’re telling me,” Terrance said, while he tried in vain not to giggle, “is that you fucked yourself over?”  
  
  
Cletus’ face got even redder, and he refused to answer.  
  
  
“Oh, you can claim to be able to suck your own dick now and not be a liar!” Terrance’s giggles at the idea of his boyfriend having sex with himself faded back into the excitement that he’d had before. “When you fuck yourself, do you twine your own tails together? Cause that would be _so cute_.”  
  
  
“If you keep making fun of me, I’ll use this new power to run a train on you.” Cletus tried to look intimidating, but found it difficult to do while his boyfriend 1) wasn’t looking at his face, and 2) had brought his tablet computer into their shared personal space.  
  
  
“Dexter, define phrase ‘run a train on’, please?”  
  
  
Cletus’ fur stood on end and he tried to grab the tablet before the app could process the request. But he wasn’t quick enough. As he yanked the device from his boyfriend’s hands, it replied.  
  
  
“Here are the search results pertaining to ‘run a train on’,” said the synthesized voice. It continued to play while the two grown men acted like children and wrestled in their underwear. “A slang term where one girl has sex with multiple men who form a queue.”  
  
  
Terrance’s eyes lit up from the search results and he had no qualms about letting Cletus hold the tablet away from him afterward. “Oh, that sounds great! How many copies of yourself can you make at once?”  
  
  
Cletus was confused but curious as to what his boyfriend had in mind. With his face still red he answered, “eight is my max. If I try to go for nine, they all pop at once.”  
  
  
“How do you do it? Are you at a stage where you can teach it to people yet?” Terrance’s tail unconsciously wrapped tighter around Cletus’ while he grew more excited. “Just imagine, you coming home to like, five or six mes all ready to worship you, or both of us using the move to create an orgy of us.”  
  
  
Cletus imagined it, and personally found the idea of a harem of his boyfriend’s duplicates hotter than the orgy proposal. However, the ideas combined was enough to cause a sudden tightness in his jockstrap. “Um. I’m not at the teaching point of it yet, but yeah that sounds incredibly hot.”  
  
  
“Aww. Well, you running a train on me still sounds like a way better idea than what I was going to do to break in the new place.” Terrance, as well, sported a bulge in his tighty whities. His cheeks sparked with electricity, such was his excitement. “I was going to see if I’ve still ‘got it’ enough to get the old Totem Pokemon aura going for a re-match between the two of us.”  
  
  
Cletus was flooded with images almost fifteen years old by that point. He remembered Terrance, still a pikachu at that time, covered in a pulsating aura that allowed him to grow huge. He remembered how great it had felt, as a little luxio who had struggled to take on the island challenge, to knock out the mighty electric Totem Pokemon of Blush Mountain in a David vs Goliath rock throwing manner. Little ten-year-old Cletus started to have questions about his straightness not too long after, as he visited Terrance often afterward.  
  
  
“To be honest,” Cletus responded once freed from nostalgia, “seeing what you’d look like

now as a totem pokemon would be pretty hot too.”  
  
  
“Well, if I ever figure out how to write with that thing,” Terrance pointed at the tablet Cletus held, “I can make a list of session idea for us to try. Speaking of which, hand that over so I can figure out how the damn thing works.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, here.” Dazed by the mental image of his boyfriend’s suggestions, Cletus numbly handed it back. “Babe, those ideas are hot and I’d love to help plan something, but do you mind if we rain check it for a quickie?”  
  
  
Terrance considered his boyfriend’s proposal, then nodded. “I’ll go find some lube and a condom. Here, having these on your face should help while I’m gone.” He stood from the bed, stripped off his underwear, and tossed them to Cletus while he left for the bathroom. When Terrance returned, he found Cletus with his jockstrap around his ankles, one hand on his dick, and the other held Terrance’s undies to his nose.  
  
  
“So what I’m thinking for this train you’re going to run on me basically involves you and your quote-unquote brothers take turns on me. Perhaps make it all one big reference to that sextuplet anime you told me about,” Terrance started babbling as he sat down next to Cletus, opened the condom wrapper and automatically started to cover Cletus’ dick with the rubber.  
  
  
Cletus released his dick for a moment to let Terrance roll the condom down, then went right back to what he had been doing before. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll probably have to be Karademaru since my duplicates explode if you hit them too hard.” Cletus breathed deeply of his boyfriend’s underwear. “Is it too much to ask for you to let me buy you something… a bit _sexier_ than tighty-whities for that session? Doesn’t have to be knee-highs and a thong or anything.”  
  
  
Terrance squinted at Cletus as he popped the lid on the bottle of sunflower-scented lube. “You know, you’re right. I used to have this lovely pair of yellow tanga briefs that would be perfect for looking sexy. But then someone decieded to wreck them.” While Cletus had stayed hard due to his boyfriend’s underwear being available for sniffing, Terrance had gone down to half-mast. “If you want to get me something sexy, I’ll wear it. Just so long as you don’t ruin them on the first go, alright?”  
  
  
Cletus groaned as Terrance applied the lube to his dick. He dropped the tighty-whities, took the lube himself, and gestured for his boyfriend to turn around. Cletus admired his boyfriend’s ass for a moment before he began to lube up his fingers for the next phase. “I would say I promise… but I can’t really control myself when I’m deep in ‘hunter pursuing his prey’ mode.”  
  
  
“You had enough control to brag about doing it with your eyebrows afterward,” Terrance shot back, his voice a hiss due to Cletus’ fingers stretching his hole. “And then after that, you wrecked my only pair of shoes at the time. If ripping up stuff is a kink you want to add, just admit it, and we can get special clothes for the sessions.”  
  
  
“You’re right, babe, I’m sorry.” Cletus pulled Terrance backward by the hips to kiss one of his cheeks. He knew that soft, tender touches like that would quickly melt his boyfriend’s annoyance. “Then I’d like to officially add clothes ripping to my side of the kink list.” Cletus planted a kiss on the other cheek and reached for Terrance’s discarded tighty-whities. With a bit of awkwardness, he threaded Terrance’s legs back into them and started to pull them up. “...Starting now, if that’s okay?”  
  
  
Terrance was fully hard again when Cletus released his underwear on his waist, and the barest trace of a blush colored his face. “Just the briefs, or the shirt too?”  
  
  
Cletus admired the sight before him. Terrance’s tail was off to the side, where Cletus’ instinctively wrapped around it, the t-shirt he wore had an arrow pointing toward his ass with the words ‘Crash Your Corkscrew here’ and the steel-type symbol, and his tighty-whities became damp from where the lube dribbled onto the fabric. “Just the briefs right now.”  
  
  
“...Fine. Just put it in already and let’s get back to planning.”  
  
  
With permission given, Cletus grinned and laid his hands on Terrance’s fabric-covered cheeks. He flicked the claws out on his thumbs and drove them together toward the center of the tighty-whities seat, tore a pair of small holes in the white cotton, and spread it into one larger hole with a growl. There was something incredibly hot about the sight of his boyfriend’s cheeks just visible through a hole in ripped underwear while his hole was on full display.  
  
  
Terrance winced at the sound of tearing fabric, then began to scoot down Cletus’ body back toward his pelvic region. “Anyway, those sextuplet guys all wear different colors, right? And have wildly different personalities if I remember right. Can you pull that off?”  
  
  
“The hardest part of that will be two things,” Cletus responded and took hold of his boyfriend’s hips once more to guide his hole to Cletus’ throbbing dick. “One, Karademau is supposed to be really cringe-worthy, so it might ruin the scene if I don’t do it right.” Terrance provided no resistance to Cletus pulling his ass down onto the penis below him. Cletus’s other fingers flicked out their claws and left minute slashes in the sides of Terrance’s underwear as the tight ring of muscle enveloped his penis. “And… ah, the pink one—Todorisu, would record the whole thing and post it somewhere. He’s a bit of a camwhore.”  
  
  
Once fully seated on Cletus’ dick, Terrance began the traditional riding bounces. He left his own dick alone in the still-intact front of his underwear—Cletus had wanted the quickie, so his release mattered more to Terrance. Cletus disagreed and reached around to draw his fingers across Terrance’s dick from base to head. It was only when he glanced down that Terrance noticed a long slash in his undies where his boyfriend’s hand had passed. On his next bounce upon Cletus’ dick, Terrance’s own escaped his underwear to bob freely.  
  
  
“Needless to say,” Terrance said as he used his psychic powers to lift himself higher and push back down harder than he could normally, “there will be no recording. Not negotiating that.”  
  
  
Cletus saw stars from the way his boyfriend rode his dick with psychic empowerment. He spasmed slightly from the pleasurable impact and accidentally left his own jock empty on the bed as his legs kicked. But Cletus wasn’t satisfied, Terrance was too cognizant—too articulate for the stage of fucking they were at. Then he realized, he must not be hitting Terrance’s prostate with enough force. He positioned his hands on Terrance’s hips again, neatly sliced through the leg hole elastic while he was there, then lifted Terrance up himself. He fully withdrew from Terrance’s hole and lined his boyfriend up before he pushed him back down onto Cletus’ dick. Luxray vision told Cletus that if he’d aimed right, his dick should have poked Terrance’s prostate, and dragged along it as he was filled back up.  
  
  
Terrance himself at first didn’t understand why Cletus had pulled out already, but upon finding himself once more on his boyfriend’s dick, was hit by a wave of pleasure that caused his dick to throb and Terrance to bite his lip not to moan.  
  
  
“N-no recording?” Cletus was a little off-center from his own pleasure but smirked at the feeling of Terrance clenching all around him. “Not even for just me to use?”  
  
  
“Nuh,” Terrance gasped. He shook his head, unable to vocalize past that.  
  
  
“Oh fine.” The rest of their ‘quickie’ passed without them talking much. Cletus took apart Terrance’s underwear in bursts, until all that his boyfriend had left was a waistband with ragged white fabric on it, the rest of the briefs strewn around the bed like confetti. Terrance had come around to his own pleasure in the situation and freely pumped himself while Cletus pounded his ass. Cletus’s thrusts became shallow and rapid, each one aimed for Terrance’s prostate with luxray vision.  
  
  
Such rapid stimulation pushed Terrance over the edge—he shot a bit of spunk so high it landed on his face, while the subsequent pumps dribbled down over his fingers. His ass clenched from his orgasm and allowed Cletus to finish from the greater friction.  
  
  
Afterward, it was jelly-legged Terrance who did the cleanup with his ever-useful psychic abilities. Underwear shreds were thrown away, cum was similarly floated into the garbage, and the filled condom removed from Cletus’ dick and discarded.  
  
  
“I’m kinda sad you haven’t done that really cool electric surge thing that happened during our last primal session,” Cletus commented and pulled Terrance to his torso for boyfriend cuddles.  
  
  
“It could have been that weird magnetic thing that happens on Poni Island every so often.” In the reverse of their last session, it was Terrance who bordered on passing out post-climax. Cletus, as it turned out, made a magnificent pillow. Muscular, warm, and silent in that peculiar way dark types were to psychic types. “Imma nap.”  
  
  
“Well, it’s going to be a short nap, babe. According to the clock, we arrive in Castelia City in half an hour.” But Cletus’ warning proved fruitless, for Terrance had already dozed off.  
  
  
–  
  
  
Castelia City was too much, Terrance decided. He’d seen the greatest number of people all at once in his life on the walk from the docks to their apartment building. They were walking, floating, flying, driving, and in one case unicycling seemingly independent of one another. When Cletus had described it as a ‘metal jungle’, Terrance had assumed it was a joke of some kind—but no. The air felt like jungle air, in motion but not moving anywhere as wind. And combined with so much disconnected but interdependent life, the description proved apt.  
  
  
The noise, the smell, the viscerally unpleasant atmosphere all drove Terrance to miss Alola desperately. He even missed Po Town. At least in Po Town, the Team Skull punks wouldn’t assume someone wearing

a lava lava was a crossdresser—something Terrance couldn’t say the same about Castelia’s residents.  
  
  
One particularly unpleasant teen had even tried to yank it off him in the street, and yelled some possibly derogatory remark as he ran away upon failing. Terrance didn’t give it much thought, but Cletus became uncharacteristically protective of him on the rest of the walk.  
  
  
Their townhouse was a six-level building, the top three of which they owned, and the bottom three were owned by another Chasers player, their wife, and their children. While they got the private garage and a garden out back, Cletus and Terrance got an extra bedroom and the roof. And upon unpacking all their things save the houseboat, the Sweet men came to an uncomfortable conclusion: That all their furniture wouldn’t even fill one room in the new house.  
  
  
“Babe?”  
  
  
Terrance stopped re-arranging the furniture with his psychic powers to look at Cletus. He was acting bashful, and immediately Terrance knew what was up.  
  
  
“I don’t suppose we could… um, I don’t know how to make this sound sexy. Take the train?”  
  
  
Without his direct attention, the couch re-arranged itself to where Terrance had wanted it for their session, facing the bay window with a view of loftiest Castelia skyscrapers. He approached Cletus, got within his personal space, then took Cletus’ hand in his own. One was moved to rest at the base of Terrance’s tail, while the other guided to the small of his back. “This is the first step making it sound sexy, goofball. Try again.”  
  
  
Cletus’s hand on Terrance’s back pressed him into Cletus’ body while his other hand found its place on Terrance’s ass. “Would you like to take the train?” Cletus asked his question with a smolder in his voice and leaned down so that his chin just barely brushed the tips of Terrance’s ears.  
  
  
Terrance made an appreciative noise and dug his face into Cletus’ chest. “Ah, that’s much better.”  
  
  
As if perfectly timed to ruin the moment, the doorbell rang. Terrance hadn’t lived anywhere with a doorbell for so long that at first, he didn’t know what it was. Cletus realized right away and suddenly broke off physical contact with Terrance to answer it. His boyfriend gave him a hurt-slash-confused look before he processed what the doorbell meant.  
  
  
Cletus returned with another raichu, but one of Kanto descent, and a woman no less. Terrance had only seen pictures of non-Alolan raichu, most often in porn that Cletus brought him. Their angular features, sharp edges on their tails, and their sole electric typing gave him the impression that they were all hyper-aggressive. But the one who was escorted into the house seemed all sweetness and light, chubby and dressed like an Akala rancher in denim and plaid. And she came with a closed Tupperware dish, of all things.  
  
  
“Howdy, I’m Anna-May,” she introduced herself, cheerful and bright in a way Terrance thought never to see outside Alola. “Your downstairs neighbor, and Cameron’s wife, pleased to meetcha!”  
  
  
“Alola, cousin,” Terrance responded. “I’m sorry, but should I know who Cameron is…?” He addressed the question to Cletus.  
  
  
His boyfriend happily cured Terrance of his ignorance. “Cameron’s the starting pitcher on the Chasers, one of the big shots.” Cletus became like a wide-eyed child as he described Cameron’s achievements and performance on the field.  
  
  
Anna-May seemed pleased as punch to have someone brag about her mate, but Terrance was filled with a profound sense of dread. From the way Cletus talked and looked, it seemed Cameron was one of his baseball idols. Terrance didn’t know much about baseball world, but he knew that one should never meet their idols in person. He didn’t look forward to whatever mess this Cameron would make of Cletus when that veil of idolization was removed.  
  
  
But in the short-term, they had a guest. “I’m sorry, cousin,” he told Anna-May. “If you’d like to sit on our couch, you can. But as you can see we might have grossly underestimated how much our old furniture could be used.”  
  
  
“Oh bless your heart,” Anna-May said and grinned wide. “My Cam and I had the same situation when we first moved here. It doesn’t really hit you how big places like this are until you’re there. So, I know Cletus, but you’re his… mate?” She looked between the two men, perhaps hoping for subtle cues to avoid offense.  
  
  
“Terrance is my boyfriend, yep.” Cletus grinned and actually scooped Terrance off his feet to carry him bridal style. “I finally convinced him to take my name, though. So maybe we’ll have a big ceremony for it?”  
  
  
Anna-May covered her mouth with one hand while Terrance, the epitome of calm, loving understanding, explained to his boyfriend how talks like that were meant for private proposals first, before being brought up to third parties.  
  
  
“Well aren’t you two just cuter than sweet poke puffs? I figured y’all hadn’t had a chance to go grocery shoppin’ yet, so I brought ya some home-made pidove and dumplings.” Anna-May held out the Tupperware container to Terrance, who took it while still being held aloft by Cletus. “I’ll be sure to get ya included in all the baseball wife activities once Cletus is off playin’.”  
  
  
“Oh, thank you.” Terrance appreciated that the Tupperware container was still warm, obviously, the food was fresh. “Um, it won’t be a problem that I’m not his--?”  
  
  
“Oh pshaw!” Anna-May flapped her hand flippantly. “The name’s just a holdover from when the League didn’t accept queer people or women as players. You’ll have a couple guys to grunt and drink beer with, no problem-o.”  
  
  
“How many of them get irrationally angry when the name is brought up?” Terrance’s question was taken as a joke by Cletus and Anna-May and marked the end of the visit. She left with a parting appreciation for Terrance’s ‘dress’, which drove Terrance to pout.  
  
  
“So… we going to eat first, or see about that train?” Cletus nuzzled into Terrance’s neck and effectively ruined his plan to be upset. “Cause both sound really good right now.”  
  
  
“Food first, then the train.” Terrance popped the lid on the Tupperware container, and a cloud of delicious smells washed over the two of them. Terrance dipped one finger into the pidove and dumplings, then licked it for taste-testing. “...This tastes like she used an entire stick of butter in it.”  
  
  
“Oh, awesome! Just like mom makes!”  
  
  
–  
  
  



	4. Sweet Cherri Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jenny I once knew told me the point of the good bit is thinking about the good bit.

Chapter 4: Sweet Cherri Pie  
  
Cletus, it seemed, had a love of spending money. When they went shopping for furniture groceries, and other goods Terrance would look around for the best deals while Cletus would insist on getting what he wanted even if it was more expensive. More than once, Terrance tried to take his boyfriend aside and explain that spending so much money was wasteful. On the third such instance, Cletus picked him up under the arms and held Terrance to his eye level.  
  
“Life is short, and something awful could happen at any moment. I’m done living for the worst possible outcome—I want to enjoy being alive while I’m alive, and that means getting the fancy fridge, the premium pork, and the twelve-speed dildos since I can afford them. Like that old song says, ‘enjoy yourself it’s later than you think’. Okay?” Cletus’s expression was intense, unwavering.  
  
It made Terrance uncomfortably hot and bothered to be on the receiving end of it. “Uh. Okay.” His face was briefly covered by a light blush at how incredibly attractive Cletus became when he used his Gleam Eyes nature in that way. But then he processed all of what his boyfriend had said and sparked in annoyance. “My music isn’t ‘old’, it’s classic.”  
  
“That’s because you yourself are old,” Cletus informed him and kissed Terrance on the nose before he released the mouse. “But I love you anyway, even if you’re turning grey around the edges.” However sweet the sentiment was, Cletus’s word choice immediately backfired on him. “Babe, I was joking. You’re not greying, you don’t have look like I punched you in the gut. Babe!”  
  
It took Cletus, a mirror, and honest input from a PokeMart employee that he didn’t actually have any visible grey hair to convince Terrance not to buy the fur dye. And afterward, Terrance offered next to no resistance to Cletus’ purchases until they got to the topic of lingerie.  
  
“Please don’t ask me to wear high heels,” Terrance pleaded with his boyfriend as he saw the luxray examine a pair of sleek black shoes in a triple-X store. The raichu clasped his hands in front of him and looked up at his boyfriend with a pathetic expression. “I don’t want to break my ankles and have to go to the emergency room dressed like a hooker again.”  
  
Cletus stuck his tongue out and pushed the feminine shoes aside in his search for sexy footwear. “You don’t need to go all out like that, I wouldn’t….” He paused and thought about what his boyfriend had just said. “Wait, ‘again’? You’ve never worn heels when you were with me.”  
  
Terrance sighed in relief. “It was for the guy I was with before you. He had a bit of a thing for feet.” He left out how that incident had spelled the end of the relationship, as his boyfriend at the time thought the double ankle breaking had been done on purpose.  
  
“Well, as awesome as it would be to see you in heels, I prioritize you not being so afraid that you have to make requests like that.” Cletus made sure none of the store employees or shoppers were nearby, then leaned close to Terrance’s face. He touched their noses together and spoke with a sultry purr, “I’d much rather hear you beg in a different context.”  
  
For one sublime moment, Cletus got to see all the anxiety and fear melt out of his boyfriend.  
  
“I bet you would,” Terrance replied, equally sultry. But as quickly as the moment of perfect ease came, it left quickly. The raichu stood straight, put on an air of faux-confidence, and went deeper into the sex shop. “But there’s still so much we gotta get done for the day. I’m going to talk to an employee about their stripper pole options, you find some things you’d like me to wear.” As he passed, Terrance’s tail brushed up against Cletus’ thigh, and the edges of their two tail-tip shapes locked together for a second.  
  
While Cletus made his way to the male lingerie section, he mouthed the words ‘stripper pole’ to himself in amazement and fear. Amazement that his boyfriend was willing to go all-in with their sexual options, but fear that his pole-dancing game wouldn’t match up to Terrance’s.  
  
-  
  
Cletus was amazed at how technically inclined Terrance could be when given an instruction manual. Put a smartphone or tablet in his hand and he’d struggle to figure out the supposedly intuitive design, but an owner’s manual and five minutes could turn the smaller man into a pseudo-handyman. The latest instance of such an event was when he watched Terrance read the instruction manuals for all the new appliances they had bought, and the raichu’s psychic powers began to install them automatically.  
  
In light of this, Cletus did the follow-up work after Terrance had installed an appliance. When the fridge was ready, he filled it with groceries, when the washer and dryer were installed, he put a load of laundry in them, and when the oven was in position he started on a snack. Cletus’ definition of a ‘snack’ differed from a normal man’s on account of his caloric intake. Electric types, like fighting and fire types, had to eat large meals relative to more average types such as normal, fairy, or water. So the snack Cletus prepared was two cherri and pecha chutneys served on a cracker crust with a layer of stilton cheese between the two. His college roommate had shown him the recipe, but it was expensive so he’d never made it before.   
  
While the cracker crusts were baking, Cletus stood and watched odds and ends float about the room to where Terrance thought they ought to go. Once he was done, Cletus would go through and change things around, and the cycle would repeat until they had a mutually agreed upon look for the home. It was something that the two of them had talked about when Cletus still went to school—what they’d do if they got a house together.  
  
They’d also talked about memorizing dance routines for rare occasion they’d be challenged to a dance battle, but that didn’t seem as pressing a topic anymore.  
  
All at once, the items began to float to the floor and went limp as if Terrance had let go. Alarm bells sounded in Cletus’ head and he immediately went to the bay window seat where Terrance had been reading. Sure enough, the raichu wasn’t in a good spot; teeth clenched, cheeks sparking, and both hands pressed to his temples. A glance out the window told Cletus why this had transpired—a group of butterfree were passing nearby, and a couple had landed on the townhouse to rest in their migration.  
  
Bugs did something to psychic types—Terrance described it like a screech that filled his head up until there wasn’t any room for him anymore—just by being around them. Pure psychic types could learn to deal with it, and primary psychic types could at least remain functional. But secondary psychic types like Terrance had no option but to get away from the source.  
  
Fortunately, Cletus could facilitate that. Without a word he scooped Terrance into his arms and put his back to the bugs outside their home. His bulk and dark typing provided enough of a barrier that Terrance stopped actively sparking, but Cletus carried him as far from the otherwise benign bugs as he could. That place proved to be the elevator that connected their half of the townhouse with the ground floor.  
  
The big man sat down on the floor of the elevator with Terrance in his lap and ran his hands down the raichu’s back while the psychic screeching died down. Even when Terrance no longer seemed to be actively in pain, Cletus kept petting him to let his boyfriend know he was okay. The elevator was chilly for tropical-adjusted folks like the two of them, but neither complained as they thought the other had it worse off.  
  
Cletus suddenly had to imagine what it would be like for Terrance when this sort of thing happened and he wasn’t around to help. He unconsciously pulled Terrance into a hug as he imagined the raichu huddled in a corner on his own, in agony.   
  
Terrance on the flip side asked himself why he’d made himself such a burden to his boyfriend with his problems. Cletus should have been enjoying his time in the city, and every time Terrance had to stop and ask questions, have an episode like this, or hear someone call Terrance old, he ruined it a little.  
  
“I’m feeling better,” Terrance said at length. He really wasn’t, but they had been in the elevator so long he didn’t want to risk a fire due to unattended food in the oven.  
  
Cletus saw right through that bullshit and hugged the raichu tighter. “You don’t have to lie, I’m not going anywhere.” As if reality had become a visual glitch, a second Cletus detached himself from the first, stood up, and left the elevator to see to their snack. Three more Cletuses stepped out of the first Cletus and all gathered around Terrance until he was buried in a pile of electric lynx pokemon.  
  
The pile of Cletuses cocooned Terrance until he couldn’t move if he cared to. The original rested his chin on top of Terrance’s head, while two others mirrored the gesture on Terrance’s shoulders. The last Cletus decided to be cheeky and nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s bottom.  
  
A few minutes later, the crust-watching Cletus came back with a broom in hand. “I got those butterfree to go down to Cameron and Anna-May’s garden instead of hanging around up here. You should be good to come back in.”  
  
As one, the four Cletuses that held Terrance got up and carried him back into the townhouse like they were moving furniture. The raichu was returned to his seat in the bay window. A Cletus sat down opposite him, though Terrance couldn’t tell if it was the original or not. It became obvious as the other Cletuses went to the kitchen and returned with two plates of a jam-like substance spread over a layer of cheese-covered crackers. After some instruction on how to eat it, they dug in.  
  
For a solid four minutes, Terrance ate the dish, cutting and holding it aloft with his psychic powers, as his mouth

seemed to cook itself from the intense spiciness. He’d been through hell on his island challenge, he’d been through hell as a totem pokemon, he’d been through hell as a solo pearl diver, he was convinced he could get through his boyfriend’s well-meant attempt a baking.  
  
He was so powerfully wrong, that when he finally broke down and ran for the bathroom to throw up he didn’t even think that bringing up all that spicy confection would worsen his situation.  
  
“Hmm,” Cletus considered. “Maybe I put too much spice in it all at once?” From outside the bathroom, he examined the dish but could find no significant fault with it. Terrance’s violent reaction, however, indicated he’d failed somewhere in the cooking process. “Babe, what did you use to season your food when I wasn’t around?”  
  
An electric current passed through the floor to reach Cletus’ feet. A short-range electric type form of communication through using thundershock. The transmission read ‘grilled wishiwashi, no seasoning’.  
  
“Well, there’s the problem! You’ve been eating like a fucking monk!”  
  
-  
  
After such a violent reaction, Cletus didn’t expect Terrance to be in the mood for anything sexy, but as the sun started to go down, Cletus began to notice Terrance dropping some hints as to what he wanted to do that night. These hints included lifting his tail as he passed by Cletus, planting small kisses on the luxray’s hands, and stripping off his clothes as the hours ticked by right in front of Cletus.  
  
Once the sun went down and the curtains were drawn, Cletus made his move on the raichu prancing about in his underwear. He did as Terrance had shown him earlier, came around to his boyfriend’s front and placed his hands above and below Terrance’s tail. “Ready to ride the train?” Instead of smolder, he added a predatory growl to his question.  
  
Terrance practically melted into his boyfriend’s chest, his legs ceased supporting his weight and it was Cletus’ hands that kept him standing. “Heh heh, yeah.” Terrance’s voice was muffled slightly, as his face was buried in Cletus’ chest.  
  
“Alright, let’s go get ready and I’ll meet you in the bedroom. Safeword for this is ‘broadside’, kay?” Cletus’s hand below Terrance’s tail moved and slipped under his boyfriend’s underwear to gently caress the cheeks contained therein. “Also, something to hype up me and the boys when we’re about ready would be appreciated, if it’s okay?”  
  
Terrance nodded into Cletus’ chest and floated off to get ready once his boyfriend let go. His underwear remained behind, leaving Cletus holding a pair of sky blue bikini briefs. Cletus too went on his way after a quick sniff to get his blood pumping. While Terrance would go to the bathroom first for his share of the preparation, Cletus went to get changed.  
  
He duplicated himself while he stripped down and set out six similar sets of clothes, which he and his duplicates put on. Once done, they seemed like a proper posse of luxray brothers, differentiated by color and fashion sense. And accessories. The red Cletus, in the style of Osomolga, had a riding crop. Cletus Prime, in the style of Karademaru, had a chastity device. The green Cletus, in the style of Choronun, had a blindfold and studded dildo. Ichisle’s stand-in, the purple Cletus, had a can of rodent-repellent. The energetic and bright Jyuishiene stand-in, yellow Cletus, had a leash and a collar. Finally, pink Cletus in the place of Todorisu had a vibrator wand.  
  
The real Cletus wore the leather jacket, blue shirt, and oversized glasses of the options. Once all six of them had reviewed each other, they grouped together for the pre-sexytimes pep-talk.  
  
“Alright, bros,” Cletus started with conviction. “Our mission is simple, we go in there, and we make love to our boyfriend until he can’t walk no more.” As one, the Cletus clones nodded their heads, their faces set in determination. “You each know your roles, are you prepared to see them through?”  
  
The red Cletus, decorated in the most garish jewelry in the form of rings on all fingers and multiple necklaces, held up his hand. In the other, he held his riding crop which he gestured toward as he voiced his concern. “I’m not sure about using this, boss. The sound it makes when you hit someone with it—it sounds like it hurts big time. What if I end up making him cry from using this?”  
  
That got the other Cletuses to shift awkwardly on their color-coded socked feet. None of them, not even Cletus Prime, was certain that they could stay in character when faced with a crying boyfriend. After a pregnant pause, Cletus Prime spoke up. “We have to be strong. Unless he uses the safeword, we keep going. If it gets to the point where he’s hurting so bad he can’t talk, use electro-wave communication.” Hesitant, the Cletus clones nodded after a moment of reflection. “Anyone else?”  
  
The pink Cletus clone raised his hand next and held up the toys assigned to him. “Um, so I’m the last one, right? After everyone’s all done with him, I’m supposed to… do what exactly? This thing’s way too big and unsafe to put up his butt.”  
  
Cletus Prime adjusted his garish glasses and assumed a pose worthy of his character. “Well, buraza, that will become evident in my turn at him. Gotta make sure he doesn’t finish with only half the train run on him, after all.” With the last of the questions answered, Cletus Prime produced the pair of bikini briefs Terrance had just been wearing. “Alright boys, get a good deep whiff and let’s go run a train on somebody!”  
  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, random world thing, Alola might be one of the few places in the Poke-world where not everyone has a last name. Weird, huh?


End file.
